


Open Your Eyes

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Sisters, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: When Allison's older sister returns to Beacon Hills after years of being away, will she be able to stop their aunt from turning Allison into a hunter?Olivia Argent became friends with and dated Derek Hale for a short time in secret, before they decided they should just be friends. Before Paige, before her aunt Kate seduced him.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. All Things Considered

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Olivia 'Liv' Argent and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Open Your Eyes**

  
**Chapter 01:** _All Things Considered_  
_Sometime in February_  
Victoria and Christopher 'Chris' Argent stood in the kitchen of their home in Beacon Hills. Their oldest daughter had just joined them, she wasn't planning on moving home any time soon however. Victoria watched as their daughter leaned against the kitchen island looked at both of them before she spoke.

"Dad, she's not ready. She's not like me," Olivia Argent said, as she crossed her arms in front of both of her parents. 

"Your sister is ready," Victoria stated, Olivia turned to face her mother and took a deep breath.

"No, she's not. She's still a teenager. I was ready when you told me, she's not," Olivia said, she was adamant that her little sister Allison wasn't ready to be told about the family business. "Don't make her do it before she's ready,"

"You have no say in this Olivia," Victoria said folding her arms as she looked at Olivia and then at her husband. "Christopher, tell her,"

"Allison is ready," Chris said, looking at his oldest child with a look that said that she was right. 

“Dad! You promised me that you wouldn't make Allison do this,” Olivia exclaimed, she was lucky that Allison was at school. “I get teaching us both archery, but honestly Allison doesn't have it in her,”

Victoria glared at her daughter, Olivia glared back before she grabbed her bag and keys and headed off. Chris turned to Victoria who was still staring after their daughter. Victoria didn't unfold her arms as she looked at her husband. 

“Victoria, you know that Olivia is right. Allison is not ready,” Chris sighed, he knew that Olivia would never let her little sister become a hunter. 

“Olivia was the same age, she was ready,” Victoria stated, thinking back to when Olivia had turned sixteen and they had shown her trained her. 

“She was sixteen, she's a fighter. Allison isn't,” Chris said, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. “Olivia has always had an interest in everything supernatural,”

“She's stubborn,” Victoria sighed, knowing that both Chris and Olivia were correct their teenage daughter wasn't ready. “Does Olivia know what you did?”

“No, not unless her sister has said something,” Chris answered, though they were curious as to where their adult daughter had disappeared to. “She hasn't spoken to her aunt yet,”

“You know they haven't gotten along in a long time,” Victoria said, she wasn't sure why the two never got along while Allison and Kate loved one another. 

Meanwhile, Olivia had driven to the edge of the preserve where she was planning on going for a walk to see if she could find Derek. Olivia pocketed her phone and purse before she shoved her bag under the front seat of her car before locking it and pocketing her car keys. Olivia had already sent Allison a message telling her that she'd pick her up from school that afternoon. She also always had a gun on her as she was licensed to carry one. The further she got into the preserve the closer she got to where Derek was.

“Derek, I know you're here,” Olivia spoke quietly, she knew that Derek could hear her no matter where he was in the preserve. “I didn't know what they were planning, you have to believe me,”

Derek stood in the burnt out shell of his family home and listened to what Olivia had to say before jumping down and heading towards her. “I do believe you, my mom always trusted you,” Derek said as he approached Olivia. “It's been too long,”

“I'm sorry, I had to see my parents first,” Olivia said as she quickly wrapped her arms around Derek and kissed his cheek. “Wait, somethings different. What happened?”

“There's a new beta, I don't know how,” Derek admitted hugging Olivia back before the two of them walked back to the shell of he house and sat on the steps. “You didn't say anything about me did you?”

“Never, Derek. I promised you I wouldn't. Hell my mother sometimes scares the shit out of me,” Olivia answered, she'd never break the trust he had in her. “I'm trying to convince them that Allison isn't anywhere near being ready,” Olivia paused for a second before she realised that Derek had said there was a new beta. “What do you mean new beta?”

“Teenager, Liv he's a teenager in love with your sister,” Derek said, Olivia turned to face Derek, she knew that her sister had a crush on a boy at the school.

“Wait, Scott?” Olivia raised her eyebrow at Derek who nodded he'd been trying to get the teenager on his side.

“You know him?” Derek questioned, Olivia shook her head she only knew his name.

“Just his name and that she met him first day at school,” Olivia answered, remembering her sister texting her the weekend of her first week at the school.

Derek and Olivia talked for a while sitting on the steps leaning against one another. Olivia didn't know what to think about everything that was happening. Both of them knew that they couldn't let her parents kill anyone else. Derek told her that Laura had been killed, and that was why he was back in Beacon Hills to start with. 

“I don't want Allison becoming a hunter, she's not ready for it,” Olivia said leaning against Derek as he turned his head slightly before he was kissing her forehead. 

“She's in love with Scott. I don't know that we can stop either of them,” Derek said, he was sure that Allison was going to turn out like Kate their aunt. 

“I know, I haven't seen her yet. She's at school, and I haven't see Kate either and I really don't want to,” Olivia told him, admittedly she'd seen her parents first and then headed straight to see Derek. “I'm picking Allison up this afternoon,”

“You going to tell her what's going on?” Derek questioned, Olivia shook her head she didn't want to say anything about Derek not yet at least. 

“No, I can't. Have you seen Peter?” Olivia asked, Derek nodded he'd seen his uncle when he'd gotten back into Beacon Hills. “Okay, spill what aren't you telling me?”

“There's nothing that I'm not telling you Liv,” Derek said, Olivia sighed she knew that he was hiding something but if he wasn't going to tell her, willing she'd get it out of him somehow.

“Really, Derek? I've known you for how long now?” Olivia questioned, running a hand through her hair and taking his hand in hers. 

Derek grumbled something incoherently as he looked at Olivia, but didn't take his hand back from her. Olivia raised her eyebrow at him and waited from him to speak. Derek reluctantly admitted that Peter was responsible for Laura's death, but also that her family had cut her body in half. Olivia swore, she'd already been told about Laura but not who had been responsible for it. Derek also admitted that Peter was behind Scott becoming a beta.

“Derek, just please be careful,” Olivia told him resting her head against his again as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. 

“I will Liv, you be careful too,” Derek said pulling her closer and kissing the side of her head.

“Of course, Der,” Olivia smiled at him her her head still resting against him. “Meet me for dinner tonight? The first place we ever went?”

Derek never turned up to dinner that night. Olivia spent hours waiting for him, so long that she started to get very concerned over where her best-friend was. Olivia headed to the animal clinic, where she knew that Doctor Alan Deaton worked, a man who was also an emissary. She knew about Deaton, from Talia hale as a teenager. Olivia knocked on the closed door of the clinic and waited for him to come out. 

“Sorry, we're closed,” Deaton said, upon seeing Olivia who politely smiled at him before she spoke. 

“Derek's missing, he's never late,” Olivia said, as Deaton turned away from the door before he was turning back and unlocking the door letting her inside. 

“Miss Argent,” Deaton nodded, closing the door behind her and locking it again. “I think you'd better come this way,” 

“Alan, I'm worried,” Olivia muttered as she followed the older man into the back room of the clinic. 

“Help me with Mister McCall and then we'll talk,” Deaton said, Olivia nodded before she was helping Deaton to remove the wolfsbane bullets.

“So you do remember me then?” Olivia questioned, Deaton nodded as he had Olivia patch Scott up while he moved the bullets away. 

A few minutes later, they had finished patching Scott up and he was waking up. Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she stepped back and stood next to Deaton as Scott jumped to his feet. Deaton stepped forward and patted Scott on the chest telling him to sit back down again. Olivia put her finger to her lips as there was a noise at the front of the clinic. Scott tried telling Deaton that it was Peter, but the older man ignored him and went out the front. 

“What are you...” Scott tried to say before Olivia was putting her finger to lips making him be quiet again.

“I'm sorry we're closed,” Deaton said, talking to Peter for a couple of minutes before convincing him to leave. “Scott, Miss Argent here has nothing to do with her family,” Deaton said as he walked back into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Where's Derek?” Olivia questioned, before she looked at Scott and spoke again. “Scott, we haven't met but I'm Allison's sister,” 

“Last time I saw Derek he was being shot at by hunters,” Scott said, catching his breath as he leant in the corner of the room. “How can I trust you?”

“Listen to me, I've never wanted to hurt a werewolf. I've always protected Derek and his family,” Olivia said watching as Scott took in every word that she said. “Tell me where the place you saw him was?”

“He's dead, I saw him being shot at, riddled with bullets,” Scott said, Deaton looked at Olivia and then at Scott wondering if they believed one another.

“Derek's careful. Scott, when it comes to hunters. My family, be very careful,” Olivia paused for a second before she continued to speak. “You can't tell Allison what you know, she's not ready for it,” 

Scott nodded, he had no plans on telling Allison immediately about what he was. Scott was watching Deaton's movements wondering if his boss was going to say anything about what he was dealing with. Olivia smiled at Deaton and then at Scott. 

“Find Derek, Scott. Let him help you, teach you,” 


	2. Meet My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison tells her sister about Scott. 
> 
> Olivia confronts her aunt about what she's doing to Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story. 
> 
> You will notice bits and pieces are taken from the script so that the story works.

**Chapter 02:** _Meet My Sister_

  
Olivia headed to her parents house and sat on her sister's bed waiting, she knew something wasn't right about the whole situation with Derek not turning up, her aunt being in town. Chris had heard Olivia entering the house, listened to her walk up to her sisters room and go inside, originally he'd thought it was Allison returning home.

“Allison?” Chris questioned, standing in the doorway of Allison's room.

“Sorry dad, just me. I thought Ally would be home by now?” Olivia yawned, she wanted to talk to see her little sister for more than ten minutes. “Do you want me to go look for her?”

“No, she'll be home soon, and I'm sure she won't mind sharing her bed,” Chris told her, Olivia smiled at him before she decided to have a quick shower and change into pyjamas.

As Olivia showered and changed into her pyjamas she heard her sister and aunt both trying to sneak into the house separately. Allison went to her room and noticed that her sister's jacket was hanging on the end of the bed. Allison yawned pulling off her boots and tossing them to the floor as Olivia walked back into her room and smiled at her. Allison yawned, smiling at Olivia before she quickly changed into her pyjamas.

“I'd sleep in the guest room, but well Aunt Kate is taking it up and dad said you wouldn't mind sharing with me,” Olivia grinned before she wrapped her arms firmly around Allison and stood on her toes to kiss her cheek.

A week later and Derek was still missing, Olivia was getting frustrated and worried that something had happened to him. She was almost tempted to talk to Peter. Olivia sat on Allison's bed watching as her teenage sister got ready for the winter formal. Allison spun around to face her sister before falling backwards on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

“Ally, what's wrong?” Olivia questioned, looking down at Allison before she was laying on the bed beside her.

“It's nothing,” Allison lied, turning onto her side as she looked at her sister. Olivia sighed before she was pushing Allison's hair out of her face.

“I know that look Allison, what is it?” Olivia asked, watching as Allison sat up on her bed. “Talk to me while I do your hair?”

“I'm not going to the formal with Scott...Jackson asked me,” Allison said, she was slightly disappointed that she had to tell her sister that.

“What? Why not?” Olivia asked before Allison was explaining to her that Coach had said that Scott wasn't allowed to go to the formal because of his failing grades. “Ally, have fun tonight no matter what, okay?” Allison nodded as her sister quickly did her hair and she was ready to go.

Hours later, the formal was over and Allison was back in her room sitting with her sister while her mother talked to her telling her that she wasn't ready. Olivia silently scoffed at her mother's lie. Olivia pulled Allison into her arms while their mother continued to talk whilst packing a bag for the youngest daughter. They were planning on sending her off with Kate.

“Dad...he's the one that...that showed me what Scott was,” Allison said, she wasn't sure if her father had said anything to Olivia when they'd gotten home.

“He did what?” Olivia questioned, looking at both her mother and younger sister at the same time still hugging Allison tightly.

Allison bit her lip, watching as her sister stormed from her room and straight back towards her father. Allison jumped up still fighting back crying as she ran after her sister. Olivia stopped in front of Chris and crossed her arms looking at their father. Chris looked up from the chair he'd just sat down in after sending Kate to pack her bags and take Allison to Washington.

“Did you mean for Allison to find out the way she did?” Olivia questioned, glaring at her father before she took a deep breath and spoke again. “About Scott?”

“Olivia, now is not the time. I want you with me,” Chris said ignoring what his oldest daughter said for the time being.

“To do what? He's a kid, has he hurt anyone?” Olivia back talked, still with her arms crossed as she looked at their father with Allison standing behind her. “Well, has he? Ally, go back to mom,”

“No, I want to hear what Dad has to say. And then I want to talk to you,” Allison crossed her arms and looked at her sister and then at her father as the two of them waited for Christ to speak.

“Allison, we'll talk about this later,” Chris said getting up from his desk and going over to the two girls before pulling them into his arms. “Now go up to your mother and then Aunt Kate will take you to Washington,”

“Why does she get to stay?” Allison questioned as Chris kissed both of them on the top of the head before he was ushering Allison one way and Olivia the other.

“Because I need to talk to your sister,” Chris said, Olivia offered Allison a smile but was met with a scowl before the teenager was going back to her mother. “Olivia, how long have you known?”

“Known what dad?” Olivia questioned following her father into the garage and over to the weapons cage.

Chris took a deep breath before sighing as Victoria walked into the garage and stood behind them. Victoria stood in the doorway of the garage before they were putting Allison into the car with Kate. Olivia looked at her aunt and then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from everyone else. Kate looked down at her niece and then towards her brother and sister-in-law.

“I know what you did,” Olivia hissed at Kate and crossed her arms looking at her niece.

“I don't know what you mean sweetheart,” Kate smiled at Olivia, Olivia pursed her lips before she spoke again.

“Yes you do, you've been teaching Allison. It's why she's been sneaking out at night, don't think that I haven't seen you two leave. Mom and dad may not, but I did,” Olivia said looking at her aunt and then towards Allison who was leaning back in the car and looking out the window towards the two of them. “I didn't want Ally knowing any of this. She isn't like me and you know it,”

“She's just like you,” Kate smirked, she knew that she could get a reaction out of her niece, they had been close until they were teenagers and then it had all changed.

“Aunt Kate, she is not. I studied self-defence before I found out about any of our family,” Olivia muttered, she didn't want to mention that she and Derek had secretly trained together. “You going to tell my dad what really happened?” Olivia walked away and headed straight into the garage putting some of her favourite weapons in a bag.

Kate watched after her niece wondering exactly what she knew before she was going and getting in the car. Kate had no plans of taking Allison away from Beacon Hills. Olivia leaned against the gun cage as her father, mother and two other hunters entered. The two hunters looking at Olivia like she was a child that she wasn't meant to be there.

“Mom, don't make them kill an innocent teenage boy,” Olivia said, running a hand over her face before she tucked her gun into the back of her pants.

“Olivia is one of us,” Chris said before Victoria started talking whilst standing in the doorway.

“Can you find the alpha?” Victoria questioned, Chris shook his head but he knew who could find him. “No but Scott can,”

“And how are you going to make Scott find him?” Olivia wondered aloud as she looked between her parents and the hunters. 

Half an hour later and Chris, Olivia and the hunters were at the hospital,Lydia was laying in a bed after being attacked by Peter. Stiles and Jackson raced into the hospital, where Jackson was immediately questioned by Sheriff Noah Stilinski. Chris, Olivia and the hunters stood back out of the way until Noah had let the two boy go. Chris grabbed Stiles by the scruff of the shirt and dragged him into a vacant room shutting the door behind him. 

“Boys, I was wondering if one of you could tell me where Scott McCall is,” Chris questioned, holding Stiles up the scruff of the neck as Stiles looked helplessly at Jackson before his eyes landed on Olivia.

“I…” Jackson stuttered causing Stiles to exclaim.

“Oh for the love of God,” Stiles exclaimed as Chris pushed him up against the wall. 

“Let’s try this again. Where is Scott McCall?” Chris questioned, as he looked towards where Olivia was standing quietly. “Look at me, not at her,”

“Sorry, dad do you want me to go out there?” Olivia asked, Chris shook his head; he wanted his daughter to be a part of it no matter how much she despised it. “Stiles, just tell him what he wants to hear,”

“Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?” Chris questioned, Stiles shook his head before Chris was going into a description of what happens. “Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?”

Stiles gulped before he answered. “Yeah. I did, I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why?” As Stiles spoke, Olivia realised where he was going with his line of questioning. “Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?”

“I hate to dispel a popular rumour, Stiles, but we never…” Chris trailed off as he looked at Olivia who Stiles was still staring at.

“Oh right, Derek said you had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it,” Stile said as Chris set I’m on his feet while Olivia shook her head at him. 

“Never,” Chris stated, Olivia bit her lip before she spoke.

“I wouldn’t exactly say never dad, there has been rogue hunters,” Olivia interjected as she took a deep breath and looked at Stiles. “Why are you asking Stiles?”

“What would happen if someone does?” Stiles wondered looking between the two Argent’s and then at Jackson.

“Someone like who?” Chris questioned, Olivia wondered if Stiles had actually worked out that her aunt was behind the fire.

“Your sister,” Stiles answered. Olivia blinked; she had been right about it and not told anyone. 


	3. We Hunt Those, Who Hunt Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tries to protect Derek without her sister catching on; and protect Allison at the same time. 
> 
> “Gerard's coming. We'll have to be even more careful Der,” Olivia said as she climbed out of her car and leaned against it as Derek approached her. 

**Chapter 03:** _We Hunt Those, Who Hunt Us_  
What they didn’t know was that Kate had taken Allison to the hospital and shown her exactly what Peter had done to Lydia. Kate told Allison that all werewolves were the same, they attacked people. Kate led Allison through the preserve where Scott had rescued Derek and was helping him back to the Hale house. 

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Derek said as he stumbled up the hill and stopped Scott from walking.

“What do you mean?” Scott questioned, Derek moved to say something before he was falling to the ground with an arrow in his leg.

“Run Scott!” Derek urged, Scott didn’t move so instead Derek told him to shut his eyes. “Close your eyes!” Derek shut his eyes as Allison fired a flash bomb arrow at them. Derek scrambled to his feet and pulled Scott up with him after breaking the arrows and pulling them out. 

“Allison, I can explain!” Scott said, Allison shook her head she'd had enough. 

“Stop lying, for once stop lying!” Allison exclaimed, looking to Scott and then at her aunt. 

Scott spoke again, telling Allison that he was going to tell her everything at the formal before Allison was interrupting him telling him that she still didn't believe him. Kate let out a laugh before she spoke telling Allison to just shoot him. Allison gaped at Kate as she watched her aunt step closer to Scott.

“You...you said we were just going to catch them,” Allison stuttered as Chris and Olivia arrived at the old Hale house. 

“We did, and now we're going to kill them,” Kate smiled evilly at Allison as she aimed her gun at Scott's head. Scott scrambled backwards as did Derek as Kate quickly shot at Derek who let out a low growl. “See, not that hard. Oh, no I know that look,” Allison looked at Kate and wondered what look she was talking about. “That's the look your...” 

“Kate, I know what you did! Put the gun down!” Chris yelled at his sister as he held his own gun and aimed it Kate.

“Allison, step back,” Olivia said from beside their father as she put her hand on her gun startling her little sister. 

“I did what I was told to do,” Kate said, her gun still trained on Scott's head as Allison stepped backwards.

“Bullshit,” Olivia muttered, Scott glanced at Olivia who shook her head as her father spoke.

“No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code - _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_.” Chris stated, Allison looked at her father wide-eyed and then at her sister and saw her sister mouthing the words to her. 

“We hunt those, who hunt us,” Olivia said, her voice barely above a whisper but Allison was reading her lips. 

Olivia looked at her little sister before she was running over to her and wrapping pulling her away from Kate. Allison questioned what the noise was before Scott was interjecting and telling her that it was the alpha. Olivia held Allison as Peter ran from the house and knocked Chris over and unconscious before knocking the sisters over. Peter grabbed Kate's arm before breaking it and dragging her into the Hale house, throwing her by throat. Allison scrambled to her feet, pushing her sister off before she was racing into the house after. Derek glanced at Chris before he pulled Olivia to her feet.

“You okay, Derek?” Olivia asked quietly, Derek nodded once Allison was out of sight and was making her way inside. “Protect her, she's my kid sister,” Olivia muttered glancing at her father before back to Derek who nodded again. 

Inside the Hale House, Allison watched helplessly as Peter ripped out Kate's throat before he started advancing on her, only to be stopped by both Scott and Derek who had raced inside. Scott told Allison to go back outside to her sister and father. Allison nodded tears flowing down her face as she backed out of the door watching as Scott and Derek got thrown around by Peter. Olivia was crouched beside Chris trying to wake him up as she checked to make sure he wasn't hurt.

“Dad?” Allison questioned quietly, Olivia grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her down to the ground.

“He's okay, Ally. Help me wake him up,” Olivia said as she had Allison help her wake their father up and sit him up.

“Girls,” Chris said groggily as he leaned against the two of them. 

As Chris looked between his two daughters as the three of them heard Jackson's car driving towards the Hale House right as Scott came flying out the window followed by Peter. Scott jumped to his feet and looked at Allison as Stiles and Jackson jumped out of the car. Stiles tossed one of the molotov cocktails at Peter that Lydia had told them about, which Peter caught. Scott through Allison her bow and told her to shoot, but she didn't have a chance as Olivia had already grabbed her gun and fired at the beaker shattering it.

Peter stumbled towards Allison, as Jackson threw the second cocktail at Peter and his body went up in flames. Scott jumped in front of Peter and punched him in the face causing the older man to stagger away. Derek walked out of the house and towards Peter while Allison walked over to Scott and kissed him. Scott questioned why Allison kissed him, she simply told him that she loved him.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Olivia questioned helping Chris to his feet and keeping an arm around his body to hold him up right. 

“He's going to kill him. Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?” Scott asked, Olivia put her head back and looked at her father and then at her sister and then finally at Derek before she spoke.

“Scott, what the hell did he tell you?” Olivia questioned, Scott looked between Derek and Olivia and back at Derek and shook his head. 

Scott, Stiles, Jackson and the Argent's watched as Derek leaned down and slashed Peter across the throat. Olivia groaned, she knew what had happened and that's what Scott didn't understand. Derek turned around and faced everyone before announcing that he was the alpha now.

Chris wrapped his arms around both of his daughters as Allison buried her head in his shoulder. Olivia looked at Derek and then down at Peter before she told her father that she had something to do before she went home. 

“Dad, I'll find my way home. I need to do something first,” Olivia told him, Chris raised his eyebrow at her and then looked at Allison who was still wrapped in his arms. “Take Ally home,”

“No, you can come with us and then do what you need to do,” Chris said, keeping his arms on both girls. Allison glanced up at her father and then down at her sister before she was hugging her.

“Liv, stay?” Allison mumbled, Olivia smiled at Allison and hugged her tightly.

“I'll come home. But I do need to do something,” Olivia sighed, before the three of them were leaving. “Stiles, Jackson was it?” Olivia called, both boys looked in their direction before Chris spoke.

“Boys, go home,”

At the Argent's house the next evening, Chris and Victoria were in the kitchen reading the paper with the headline that Kate behind the arson. Victoria claimed that they would have put it together eventually. Chris and Victoria didn't know that Allison and Olivia were sitting on the steps listening to them talking. Olivia left her parents house after hearing them talking and headed for Derek, she needed to talk to him. Allison went up to her bedroom and climbed out the window with Scott and sat on the rood wrapped in his arms. Olivia found Derek in an abandoned bus depot, where he told her he'd be.

“Gerard's coming. We'll have to be even more careful Der,” Olivia said as she climbed out of her car and leaned against it as Derek approached her. 

“You'll still help me?” Derek questioned, Olivia sighed and wrapped her arms around Derek and stood on her toes before kissing his cheek.

“Always,” Olivia smiled at him, before Derek was leading her in to the bus depot and they were sitting on one of the broken seats. “Try and teach Scott? I don't want my little sister's boyfriend being killed by my family,”

“He doesn't want the help. I've tried...may not in the most conventional way,” Derek admitted, Olivia rolled her eyes she knew what Derek could be like even if he had changed, he hadn't to her. 

“I know, did you really have to beat up Deaton?” Olivia asked, Derek gulped as Olivia whacked him upside the head. “Your mom and Laura told me about him...you'll find out his importance soon enough,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story. 
> 
> We will be fast forwarding through events as they're not all entirely necessary for the story as Olivia wasn't present for some of them.


End file.
